metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:FOXHOUND
FOXHOUND was part of the US Army, not the CIA. This is why Zero's standing with the secretary of defense when he hands big boss the papers at the end of MPO. Its also alluded to at the the end of MGS3 when the Secretary of Defense says to the DCI that he could 'use a unit like FOX in the army'. This was a direct reference to FOXHOUND. ::No, the SoD was not referring to FOXHOUND, he was referring to how useful FOX could be to their interests. FOXHOUND was established after FOX was put down and disbanded in 1970-71 (post San Hieronymo). Regardless, FOXHOUND was quite an international group; in the days of MG1 and MG2:SS (MSX) it was initially put forth as a NATO effort having been established during the early 90's. MGS1 (PsOne) retconned this somewhat referring to any FOXHOUND member as having come to the US (implying a US-based nature of FOXHOUND). Should we add some pictures from the MSX2 manual for MG2:SS? I was thinking that we could try and add in a few images from the MG2:SS manual that related to FOXHOUND into the article, so we can also have MG2:SS factor more into it as well, seeing how MG2:SS was the first game to actually give FOXHOUND some backstory. Plus, it would give some demonstration towards what their training regiment would be like. On a slightly related note, how do I add in images from certain sources? Weedle McHairybug 20:11, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, are you talking about those tiny, grainy, black and white pics? You can if you want though I didn't myself for the above reasons, However, they may make the article look a bit more interesting regardless. To upload an image, I'd save i first to your computer then upload it from there. --Bluerock 20:16, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Reorganization/Reformation/Revival? As an avid Metal Gear fan, I for one prefer FOX over any of the other groups or military organizations in the Metal Gear series any day. I was wondering, is there a chance for FOX to get reorganized/reformed/revived? Because I would love to see the group come back into the Metal Gear series in the future timeline (like 2014-etc.). 23:48, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :It's an interesting possibility. The only issue I see with that stems from the world having shifted from needing the sorts of black-ops (see: illegal activities) that FOX and FOXHOUND specialized in. PMSCs like MAVERICK or DESPERADO already seem to have clearance to conduct outright 'wet-works' (basically assassination; illegal under international law, but depicted as being within acceptable parameters by 2018) while employing hi-tech capabilities in their tasks, which was another trait of FOX and FOXHOUND. :Actually, given the rate at which cybernetics technology has been shown to have proliferated in the MGS universe, I'm unsure if a regular human soldier could ever keep up, regardless of training. Like Meryl and her group, assuming they've resisted the mechanization trends. :If a specialized unit like FOX was ever revived, it would have to have an edge on everything else technologically. It may even have to include technologies from The Patriots like the EM Shield Ocelot and Fortune wore, or the regenerative nanomachines Naomi developed, essentially making the operative something like an invincible immortal. And, even then, I'm not certain how they would fare in a battlefield full of enhanced cyborgs, given the advent of Augmented Reality (AR Vision). It would be interesting to see. :The nice thing about the technologies seen is they seem to realistically remove gender-barriers. Anybody, regardnless of pshyical ability, could, in theory, don a wearable exoskeleton, and possess strength and speed enough to accomplish a mission that perhaps only someone like Big Boss could have in times past. This promotes a new sort of recruitment procedure: in-depth psychological. One may no longer have to look to only the best examples of physical fitness as well as mental fitness, but rather, only mental fitness may need to be analyzed and trained. :Now that alone might lead to a FOX-esque revival in some state military; the best and brightest minds, scouted and trained, uniformed in incredibly powerful exoskeletal tech, and sent out as a new generation of FOX to conduct extremely sensitive missions key to the interests of country of origin. :~ Deez Nutz <3 : Formation Is it actually stated anywhere that FOXHOUND was established as an official unit within the US Army in 1971 or is this just an assumption because the Metal Gear 2 manual states that it was formed in 1990 and as far as I know that's the only concrete statement of its year of establishment. --MOB-4-Life (talk) 22:41, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :It's mentioned in the Metal Gear Solid 3 ending timeline, and its status as an Army unit was also implied by a line by the DOD official shortly after Big Boss snubbed the CIA Director (where he claimed that they "needed a unit like FOX in the Army."). Weedle McHairybug (talk) 22:45, April 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Really? I'll have to look at that again it's been a while since I played that game. Thanks for the info. --MOB-4-Life (talk) 22:54, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Raikov? Where on earth has it been said Raikov was ever part of FOXHOUND?Reimeille (talk) 18:42, December 14, 2014 (UTC) He can be recruited into Big Boss's resistance in Portable Ops, which is the first form of FOXHOUND. We are Diamond Dogs (talk) 19:02, December 14, 2014 (UTC) FOXHOUND LOGO IS DD??? FOXHOUND was established by Big Boss after the events of Phantom Pain. Now, I know that he and Venom Snake weren't the same person and that the animal in the logo is a fox rather than a dog/wolf but... is it possible that the fox with a blade in his mouth is some sort of tribute to DD??? After all, "foxhound" is a dog race... As a buddy, DD can equip a knife in his mouth and kill enemy soldiers. Can it be inserted as a trivia? :No, this wiki doesn't do trivia. Also, Big Boss established FOXHOUND in 1971, and if Portable Ops is to be believed, the knife-wielding fox logo as well. --Bluerock (talk) 11:58, October 13, 2015 (UTC)